This invention relates to a tool which is especially useful for the lubrication of a speedometer cable.
Typically an automobile speedometer cable will connect from the transmission housing of an automobile to the speedometer located on the dashboard of the automobile. The cable is normally enclosed within a cable housing. The cable is driven by the transmission at a rate proportional to the speed of the vehicle and therefore rotated within the cable housing to transmit an indication of the speed to the speedometer. The cable housing generally includes a lubricant so that the cable may rotate within the housing without generating friction, heat or noise. However, the lubricant may drain or otherwise need to be replaced. Thus, it is often necessary to replace or reinsert lubricant within the cable housing to surround the speedometer cable.
Heretofore, numerous suggestions have been made with respect to tools for placing lubricant into a cable housing. For example, special grease gun attachments have been devised which will cooperate with a speedometer cable that has been removed from its transmission connection. The grease gun is then operated to force lubricant into the cable housing. Because of the constricted dimensions of the cable housing and the cable, complete and efficient distribution of lubricant in the manner described does not always result. Thus, there has been a need for an improved tool for the addition of lubricant in a cable housing for a speedometer or other drive cable.